Niff Drabbles
by WarberetteSammy36
Summary: Basically Niff stories that I am not yet sure where they are going or if I am going to continue them. Rated M


**WARNING: **This story contains boy x boy Smut which means two boys having sex. don't like please do not read.

Jeffery Sterling had been close to his best friend Nicholas Duval since they met at the age of 6, so when their parents decided to vacation together the two boys were estatic. Each of their parents got a room and the boys got a room to themselves. The boys were surprised that their parents let them have a room to themselves but they kept quiet about it. See the boys had a secret that they were keeping from their parents; they were dating.

They had just come back from the pool, everyone was tired so they all decided to take naps and relax before dinner. Their parents had rooms down the hall from the boys' room so they didn't have to sneak around while in their room.

Nick walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it on his back. "Oh my God I'm tired. Who knew that swimming could take so much out of you?" he said from the bed.

Jeff nodded and admired his boyfriend lying on the bed from where he was standing next to the table in their room. He took a drink of his iced tea that was on the table and then walked over to where Nick was lying on the bed. He then started kissing Nick's neck and below his ear as he lie down next to him.

"Hmmm Jeffy, that feels good" hummed Nick turning his head granting better access to his neck.

Jeff smiled and started kissing Nick's collarbone lightly bitting the soft skin there.

Nick gasped as Jeff bit a little harder at his collarbone "No marks Jeffy, it'll look kinda suspicious if all of a sudden I wear a shirt when we go swimming."

Jeff nodded "You're right, sorry Nicky, I just want you so bad!" he said

"Then take me Jeff, just don't leave any hickeys" chuckled Nick and gasped as Jeff swiped his tongue acrossed his right nipple and teased the other with his fingers. "Jeff that feels amazing!" panted Nick.

Jeff chuckled and continued his journey lower pausing to dip his tongue in Nick's belly button earning another moan from the brunette. Then he began taking Nick's trunks off tantalizingly slow.

"Damn it Jeff stop teasing and take me!" Nick growled then smirked as Jeff paused then quickly removed both of their trunks and almost dove for the lube out of the drawer next to the bed. Nick knew that the growl just did things to Jeff and he knew the only sure way to get Jeff to hurry up was to growl at him and it worked like a charm as it always did. He hissed as Jeff started out with two fingers instead of one.

Jeff looked up at Nick when he heard him hiss but Nick nodded so Jeff slowly started to stretch and scissor his boyfriend. When he thought Nick was ready he added another finger. All of a sudded Nick arched his back and practically screamed Jeff's name. "Nicky, you have to quiet down or our parents will hear us and then we will be in trouble." whispered Jeff

Nick laughed "Jeff they are more than 3 rooms away they won't hear us. I need you now!" he panted.

Jeff nodded and removed his fingers smiling as Nick whimpered at the loss and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. He rolled the condom on and then slicked himself up and lined himself up with Nick's entrance "Ready baby?" he asked.

Nick nodded and moaned when he felt his boyfriend enter him.

"Damn Nicky, so tight!" hissed Jeff when he was completly inside Nick.

Nick smirked then thrust his hips towards Jeff making both boys moan "Move Jeffy, please" he gasped.

Jeff nodded and started rocking into Nick setting a steady rythem and trying to hit that special spot inside his boyfriend. He knew he hit it a moment later when Nick threw his head back and moaned his name so loud he was sure their parents had to of heard them. "Nicky, you're gonna get us caught if you don't quiet down just a little." he panted.

"Can't help it Jeffy, besides they're down the hall sleeping. Now stop worring and fuck me harder!" panted Nick matching Jeff's thrusts.

"God Nicky!" Jeff moaned when Nick started matching his trusts.

"Jeff I-I'm so close, touch me please!" moaned Nick digging his nails into Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff nodded and reached between them taking Nick's leaking erection in his hand and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. He leaned down and gave Nick a sloppy but passionate kiss then said "Come for me baby!"

A couple more thrust to his prostate and Nick was obeying Jeff's comand, moaning Jeff's name as he rode out his orgasm.

Nick tightening around Jeff was all it took to tip him over the edge and soon Jeff was joining his boyfriend in pleasurable bliss.

When they came down from their high Jeff gave Nick a sweet kiss full of love and pulled out of the brunette gently and tossed the used condom in the trash. Then he got up and grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom to clean them up with.

After they were cleaned up they put their now dry trunks back on and lay back down on the bed. Jeff curled up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. " I love you Three" he said before drifting off to sleep.

Nick smiled " I love you too, Six" he said as he too drifted off.

A couple hours later there was a soft knock at the door that niether boy heard. Nor did they hear the door open and their moms walk in.

"Boys?" called Mrs. Sterling softly then she stopped when she saw Nick sleeping on the bed with Jeff cuddled up behind him with his arms around Nick's waist. "Julie look I think our boys have been keeping something from us." she said to Mrs. Duval as she pointed to the bed.


End file.
